Percy
Percy is a Great Western Avonside saddle tank engine who works on the Ffarquhar Branch Line. Bio Adventures on Rails He was built in 1897 along with Trojan by the Avonside Engine Company on the Great Western Railway. He went through several ovehuals due to his accident-proneness and was brought in 1934 to help out with shunting after Gordon, Henry and James went on strike. He worked Thomas' Branch during that period, and soon became very close friends with Thomas. Afterwards, he worked as station pilot at Tidmouth until 1955 when Duck arrived and Percy went to work on the building of Knapford Harbour. He also had his infamous race with Harold the Helicopter and helped get some children home during bad weather. He still works on Thomas' Branch, usually handling the goods trains on the line with The Truck, but also does maintance work around Sodor, and occassionally gets jobs on the Main Line. He also seems to carry on a rivarly with James. Basis Percy is based on the Avonside 0-4-0ST, No. 5340 'Trojan' but with a class 1361 bunker and Hunslet parts Livery Percy is painted in NWR green with red lining and the number '6' on his cab with a red border and builder's plates. Persona He is a cheeky little engine with no desire for adventure in the big world outside. He is always keen to oblige, a fact of which the other engines are apt to take advantage. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 8 - Henry and the Trucks, The 20 Annoying Trucks, Coal Loss, Snow Trouble (cameo), Restoring Vicarstown, Henry and the New Engines (cameo) and A Sad Night for Henry and the Flying Kipper (cameo) *Season 9 - Gordon's Brother, James and the Flying Scotsman, Edward's Heating Solution, Edward the Back Engine, Flying Scotsman and the Express, Turntable Trouble (non-speaking role), The Case of the Missing Tankers, Gordon's Double Chimney, The Day of a Busy Engine and Nix's Halloween Tale (cameo). *Season 10 - Christmas Preparations, Tree Trouble, Thomas' Snow Rescue, Stationmasters and Christmas, Snow, Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day (cameo), Bad Ballast (mentioned), New Year Problems (non-speaking role) and New Year Resolutions. *Season 11 - Dirty Objects, Old Iron, Nix the Loaned Engine, Nix and the Troublesome Boys (cameo), Edward Returns, and Duck the Great Western Engine. *Season 12 - Diesel Does it Again (non-speaking role), David's Restoration, Bowled Out (cameo), Percy's Important Job, Dirty Percy, A Surprise for Percy, and Freedom at Last!. *Season 13 - Tenders for Henry (cameo), Enterprising Engines Part 2, New Friends, Old Enemies (non-speaking role) and Paxton and Norman. *Season 14 - Edward to the Rescue (deleted scene), Nix and the Flying Kipper, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Dirty Tricks, Something Fishy and Ghost Train. *Season 15 - Percy and the Brake Van, The Strawberry Special, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and The Fireworks Display. *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche, Edward and Rocky (non-speaking role), New Challenges, Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1 (non-speaking role), Faithful Coaches (non-speaking role) and Henry and the Express. *Season 17 - Sir Topham Hatt's New Car, The Three Little Engines Part 1, The Three Little Engines Part 2, The Three Little Engines Part 3, The Football Special, The Drought (non-speaking role), Best Dressed Engine, and Three Cheers for Thomas! *Season 18 - Night Bombing, Toby and the Flood, Thomas and the Hurricane, Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train, James and Percy, Percy and James' Accident and James Goes Foreign. *Season 19 - Rescue Mission, Most Beautiful Station, Diesel Shunters, Flying Objects (cameo) and Stepney's Visit. *Season 20 - Twin Trouble, The Special Delivery, Sir Topham Hatt's Birthday Present, Underappreciated (mentioned), Mavis and the Thieves, Percy and the Storm, An Ordinary Day on Edward's Branch Line, Diesel Dream, Terence Takes a Swim and Ceremonium. Shorts *James and Percy *The Legend of the Ghost Train *The End of the North Western Railway *The Legend of the Gold Train *Saving the Mountain Engines *That's What Friends Are for *Work and Play *Home Sweet Home Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, Where's BoCo?, Improper Engines (does not speak), The Crashing Kipper, The Wrong Way, Oldies But Goldies, and The Christmas Tree *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches, The Early Whirlybird, Gordon and the Sharp Bend (cameo), Hiro and the Express (cameo), Independence, Diesel Day, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Percy and the Diesels, Old Slow Coach, Mr. Jones, Bertie and the Fog (cameo), Don't Be Late! (mentioned), and Cold Chaos * Season 4 - Thomas and Algy, Banker Banter (cameo), Flora and the Troublesome Coach, The Runaway Koby (does not speak), It's Not Easy Being Green, Polar Opposites, The Wrong Sort of Coal, James and Flynn, and George Strikes Again (cameo) * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, Henry Saves the Day, Percy and the Problem with James, Stanley's Branch Line, and Bears * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Percy and the Grass Snakes, James Pulls the Royal Train, and Edward and the Express (does not speak) Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas Sodor Adventure Rewrites * Season 1 - James Strikes Out and Middle Engine The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Double Diesel Trouble, A Bad Day for James, Daisy the Green-Eyed Railcar (cameo), James and the Railway Inspector, The "Special" Visitors, The Joke's on Them (cameo), One of the Family (does not speak), Bertie Rides the Rails (mentioned), Brake Van Bother (cameo), Toby Gets Tough (cameo), Terence, Max and Monty, Old Engine, New Changes (cameo), Franklin the Forklift (does not speak), and Franklin All Around Sodor * Season 2 - BoCo’s Boxcab Bother (cameo), Rosie Takes Over, Daisy Does it All (does not speak), Henry Knows Best, Edward’s Escapade (cameo), and Second Rate Engines Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life Sudrian Stories * Season 1 - Steamie Stakeout (cameo), Thunder Strikes, Which Way? (cameo), and A Cousin's "Love" (cameo) * Season 2 - Diesel's Redemption (cameo), Double Trouble, Hank's Hero (cameo), James and Daisy, Alyssa (mentioned), and Alaric’s Secret (mentioned) Specials: * Saving Diesel * Sodor’s Final Frontier Gallery WhistlesandSneezes11.png Cows30.png TimeforTrouble27.png SleepingBeauty35.png DoubleTeethingTroubles38.png HappyEverAfter14.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad335.png ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter8.png Percy'sChocolateCrunch12.png|Percy covered in chocolate. What'stheMatterwithHenry-19.png Percy'sNewWhistle35.png PercyinCallingAllEngines.png PercyandtheOilPainting31.png PercyandtheFunfair43.png ThomasandtheLighthouse24.jpg TheGreatDiscovery190.png HenryGetsItWrong28.png HerooftheRails273.png Percy'sParcel1.png MistyIslandRescue480.png BeingPercy13.png|Percy in CGI DayoftheDiesels78.png Percy'sNewFriends18.png BlueMountainMystery193.png MuddyMatters35.png KingoftheRailway208.png GordonRunsDry48.png TaleoftheBrave56.png DisappearingDiesels9.png WildWaterRescue20.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure116.png LetterstoSanta93.png TheGreatRace152.png JourneyBeyondSodor519.png NewCraneontheDock36.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!179.png ConfusionWithoutDelay20.png WishYouWereHere97.png File:PercyCGIpromo.jpg|CGI promo Category:North Western Railway Category:OO Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Characters Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Steam Engines